Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year One Deluxe Edition
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Year One Deluxe Edition is a oversized, hardcover collection of issues of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It also contains the exclusive story From Here to Despair, which features a story between Jason Lee Scott and Ninjor. It also reprints the backup comics What Time is It? featuring Goldar versus the Rangers, and The Ongoing Misadventures of Bulk and Skull Description Longtime fans of the smash-hit show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and newcomers to this ensemble driven series, will discover a deeply compelling world packed with highflying adventure and tremendous heart. Welcome to Angel Grove. Home to the Power Rangers and weekly monster attacks. Tommy Oliver was the new kid in town when evil doer, Rita Repulsa, swooped in and made him the Green Ranger. Now, free from her mind control, Tommy struggles to find balance between the plights of high school, making new friends, and the dangers that come with being a hero. Writer Kyle Higgins (C.O.W.L., Nightwing) and artist Hendry Prasetya (Voodoo vs. Green Lantern) explore the untold story in the life of the Green Ranger as he struggles to overcome his demons and learns to trust again. Stories Collected * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 1 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 2 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 3 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 4 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 5 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 6 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 7 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 8 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 9 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 10 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 11 * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 12 Exclusive Story: "From Here to Despair" In the timeline where the World of the Coinless came to be. Zordon had sent out Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger to go to Ninjor in the Desert of Despair. Though uncertain if Ninjor is real or not, Zordon sends Jason out of desperation. Jason manages to make the trip and finds Ninjor, who denies knowing of Earth and makes light of the plight the world is in, stating that this is not the last time there will be a need for a hero. Ninjor also says he fears the White Light may fall into the wrong hands. Jason keeps returning despite being thrown out several times and Ninjor concedes, telling him he will have to get the Power Coin himself. Jason faces the tiger and falcon avatars of the White Light, only to discover that the coin is not real. Ninjor states that just because it doesn't exist, does not mean it can't. Notes * This comic details an alternate (World of the Coinless) version to how Ninjor came to help the Rangers, as in the show, he meets them in Ninja Quest in season 3. * Ninjor's concern that the White Light can be lost is validated by the existence of Lord Drakkon. * The exclusive story "From Here to Despair" would eventually be reprinted in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Lost Chronicles Volume 2.